1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet training tool, and more particularly to a collar in which a balloon is placed at a neck of a pet for stimulation training of the pet.
2. Related Art
Pet training is a part of pet-raising, and many methods for training pets exist. In a commonly used method, a collar is put around a neck of a pet to train the pet. Existing pet training collars mainly include three types: high-voltage electric shock, water spray, and vibration. In the high-voltage electric shock method, two electrodes contacting a neck of a pet are used to train the pet with short-time high-voltage discharge, which is very effective. However, most of the pet owners regard such a method inhumane, and worry that the pet might be hurt. In the water spray method, a high-pressure water container and a valve are installed on a collar, and during use, the valve is turned on to spray water at the neck of the pet for training purposes. The water spray method does not have an effect as good as that of the electric shock method and requires frequent refilling. In the vibration method, a vibrator is installed on the collar so the collar vibrates during use. The vibrating method also does not have a desirable effect.